Talk:Gnawtooth Gary
Solo * Extremely easy/quick kill as DNC99. Stunning wild carrot is recommended for speed, but not a big deal, usually heals for between 2900/3500, nothing a good evisceration can't correct ;) * Solo kill as 90DNC/NIN for 5th time in 30mins(including time to farm pops) just now. Used haste set, carbonara and SS/RR/VV atmas. Didn't bother to stun wild carrot just focused on damage, keeping fan dance up. HP never went below 75% in any of the 5kills.Shanpu•Alexander 21:49, July 19, 2011 (UTC) * Solo kill as 85DNC/NIN. Comment above (about stunning being useless) is completely wrong : used Desperate Flourish to stun his Carrot, worked fine. Easier than the rabbit NM in Misareaux, but Fan Dance + eva set + stun set are required. --MercureGilgamesh 00:58, November 5, 2010 (UTC) **Dancer Stun is Violent Flourish, not Desperate Flourish as this move is what causes the Gravity effect on a target. I just wanted to ensure that was clarified for those who might read this post. GL on the NM! --Delvante: Ifrit Server * Very easy solo by a 90 DNC/NIN with high evasion gear, but annoyingly long. Uses Wild Carrot that cures for about 3700 each time, was able to stun this using violent flourish on two occasions, but he used Wild Carrot again directly after, not worth stunning. Took about 55 minutes to kill. --Pmsandblades 18:35, December 17, 2010 (UTC) **Update: Killed several times duoing - BLM/RDM was able to successfully stun wild carrot every time. --Pmsandblades 16:38, January 1, 2011 (UTC0) * Even easier solo kill than above poster. 90 DNC/NIN, high-evasion set (no Kila +2, however). I used RR, GH, and Cloak and Dagger atmas. The NM attempted to use Wild Carrot 4 times throughout the fight, but all of them were stunned. If you're having trouble stunning, perhaps spam Stutter Step? Maybe the above player didn't have the atmas at the moment. Each of my four solo fights took about 7~9 minutes. --Shiresan 03:03, February 14, 2011 (UTC) * Solo kill as 85PUP/NIN. Easy fight but need a solide eva gear. With nothing to stun, it was a 25 min fight (and it spammed carrot a lot >_<). I didnt notice any change under 20%, it did only 1 whirl claws so the comment about the fact you have to kill it kickly under 20% is wrong. Atm my only problem was to put my automaton outside the range of the whirl claws : i failed at every try, maybe it's just not possible. Anyway it was not a problem, Deux Ex Automata is perfect if you automaton is killed and if not it will cure 6 itself to full HP, i didnt use any oil. --Gael77 12:33, November 21, 2010 (UTC) **New try today, it was a lot longer since it spammed carot (i needed 40 min to kill it) but i found something usefull : If you put your automaton behind a bush, even if your automaton is in range of the AoE, it will evade it. In fact you have no message, like if it was far away or on an other floor) --Gael77 16:30, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ***As of the December 6th update, the bush-shield doesn't work any more. I tried it, and he proceeded to tear my puppet in half. --Theytak 04:55, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ****Update: However, if you can get your puppet to 16.0, whirl claws won't be able to hit it anyway, though this was on the ramp. --Theytak 23:59, January 17, 2011 (UTC) * Solo kill as 95PUP/DNC is practically foolproof. Wasn't running much of any EVA. Just make sure to stun all carrots. VF's stun was never resisted, and didn't have any acc problems to speak of. I didn't experience the double Carrot thing, when it was stunned that was it. I technically duo'd a couple kills with a 90BLU/SCH just to have extra stuns and dmg to make it go faster. The Whirl Claw damage (even having my Soulsoother melee with me) is nothing the revised Automaton AI (as of Dec 14th update) can't handle. If you had enough evasion and cured yourself, could be a lot faster with Sharpshot or even Stormwaker. --Badough 22:41, January 7, 2012 (UTC) * Very easy solo as BST90/NIN45 using Dipper Yuly with full AF3+1, 2x -10% PDT axes, using Gnarled Horn, Razed Ruins, Mounted Champion Atmas. Pull to the nearby ramp to spam Spiral Spin and Rampage. No reward needed, this fight is a joke! Killed in about 7 mins, and farmed gold chests while farming another pop item. Most seals that seem to have dropped are BRD and BLM, while only 1 PUP dropped in 15 or so kills. --Linkaar 03:25, March 1, 2011 (UTC) * Easy NIN/DNC : /dnc was just useless with a small regen of 10 hp/tick switching eva/hate User:Blackbud-Carbuncle * Easy THF/NIN solo, set RR,AA and Stronghold atmas, really didn't even need to set Stronghold. Didn't have any evasion gear on, and skill is at 400(merits) --Goodgravy 18:23, December 6, 2011 (UTC) * Good THF should be able to solo,,, took 2-3 hits in 15 fights in pt. Aphugel 20:49, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Duo *90DNC/NIN + BLM/RDM as mentioned above by --Pmsandblades 16:38, January 1, 2011 (UTC0) * Extremely easy duo as THF + BLU. We opened all the fights with a skillchain (Savage Blade + Quadratic Continuum = Distortion + Evisceration = Darkness - usually took the NM down to about 50%). After that, the BLU would use Head Butt on Wild Carrot until the end. NM can be tanked very easily as THF. --Soily 19:04, December 12, 2010 (UTC) * Very easy BLM/RDM, BLM/RDM duo, both using atma of the beyond, atma of the baying moon and atma of the minikin monstrosity. used 2hr as it poped with manawall up, convert when low on mp. Dies extreamly quickly. --hobolicker 20:52, febuary 26, 2011 * Extremely easy with 90mnk/nin and any healer. Didn't even use shadows, just counterstance and perfect counter. --Jackryan11 21:10, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Party Killed with pld/nin drk/thf sam/thf rdm/whm brd/whm whm/sch Drk made sure to stun all magic carrots, didnt miss one so there not instant. uses all Bunny moves, Whirl claws, magic carrot, dust cloud. Dust cloud doesnt seem to reset hate. TA all ws onto the NM and its no problem Behavior Does start to spam whirl claws under 20% finish it off quickly. Once every couple of seconds. Confirmed does not link with surrounding monsters. Carrot is stunnable,,, BUT: he'll use it again immediately,,, and again if you stun that one too. So prolly not worth the effort? Aphugel 06:21, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Just make sure to stun all carrots. VF's stun was never resisted, and didn't have any acc problems to speak of. I didn't experience the double Carrot thing, when it was stunned that was it. Never had any notable Claw spam either. --Badough 22:41, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Drops I killed it about 15 times today procing yellow ~12/15 times. No SMN feet drop. I know they changed a few NM pop areas and circumstances in the recent update Mid September 2011 (Lv95 update) I'm curious as to whether this NM still drops SMN feet seals. Drop smn + pup without any trigger ! User:Blackbud-Carbuncle